magickyun_renaissancefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
My world, Your world
"My world, Your world" chanté par Aoi Suminomiya doublé par KENN. Size Rômaji= Rômaji Boku no miru sekai wa kagayakidashita kikkake wa subete ga kimi no hikari de sakihokoru sono hana kondo wa boku ni yasashiku mamorasete hoshii kuraku nijimu kotoba ga kieteku sore wa kimi ga tsurete kita kiseki moroku hakanai hikari no tsubu sae hitotsu hitotsu hirotte kureta ne tojikomoru koto ni nareteita hikage kara hi no ataru basho made kizuka nai aida ni boku o michibiita kimi no miru sekai wa atatakakute boku wa sotto chikau yo kono kirameki o ame ni kaete tokiniwa kaze ni natte kimi toyuu hana o sakaseyou |-| Kanji= Kanji 僕の見る世界は 輝きだした きっかけは全てがキミの光で 咲き誇るその花 今度は僕に 優しく譲らせてほしい 暗く滲(にじ)む言葉が消えてく それはキミが連れてきた奇跡 脆(もろ)く儚(はかな)い光の粒さえ ひとつひとつ拾ってくれたね 閉じこもることに慣れていた 日陰から陽の当たる場所まで 気づかないあいだに 僕を導いた キミの見る世界は暖かくて 僕はそっと誓うよ、そのきらめきを 雨に変えて時には風になって キミという花を咲かせよう |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Le monde devant mes yeux a commencé à briller Merci aux fleurs qui pousse avec ta lumière J'espère que tu me laisseras te protéger cette fois L'obscurité de ces mots commence à disparaître à cause du miracle que tu m'as apporté Malgré leur fragilité et leur fugacité Tu as pris la dernière particule de lumière De l'ombre dans laquelle je me suis réfugié Tu m'as emmené dans des endroits baignés par le soleil Tu as indiqué le chemin sans que je m'en aperçoive Le monde devant tes yeux est chaud Je promets que je vais prendre doucement cette lumière et je vais le transformer en pluie et vent , cela va te faire germer comme la fleur que tu es De plus en plus, la lumière devient distante Bien que la lumière disparaisse je l'ai atteinte parce que tu m'as aidé Le chemin de ma destinée est mon but avec toi murmures à la lumière La première fois que j'ai ressenti ce sentiment Avec la luminosité que tu m'as donnée Version Rômaji= Rômaji Boku no miru sekai wa kagayaki dashita Kikkake wa subete ga kimi no hikari de Saki hokoru sono hana kondo wa boku ni Yasashiku mamo rasete hoshi i Kuraku nijimu kotoba ga kiete ku Sore wa kimi ga tsurete kita kiseki Moroku hakanai hikari no tsubu sa e Hitotsu hitotsu hirotte kureta ne Toji komoru koto ni narete ita Hikage kara hi no ataru basho made Kidzu ka nai a i da ni Boku o mi chi bi i ta Kimi no miru sekai wa atata kakute Boku wa sotto chikau yo sono kirameki Ame ni kaete toki ni wa kaze ni natte Kimi to i u hana o saka se you To-ku kasumu hikari no arika wa Futari dakara mitsuke rareta nda Boku ga mezasu michi no yuki saki o Kimi wa sotto terashite kureta ne Hajimete kanjita kono kimochi wa Kimi ga kureta kagayaki to tomo ni Mune ni a fu re dashite Boku o mi chi bi i ta Boku no miru sekai ni umare ochita Atarashi i hoshi ni wa kimi ga utsutta Negaiwa ki matteru karen na hana ga Saki tsudzukete ikeru you ni Mayoi datte nayami datte Kimi ga saratte iku kara Boku wa susumeru yo Hashitte yukeru yo tsu i te kite kureru Kimi no miru sekai ni boku mo i sasete Bukiyou de umaku wa i e nai keredo Kokoro kara omou yo soba ni kimi ga Ite kurete yokatta to Boku no miru sekai wa kagayaki dashita Kikkake wa subete ga kimi no hikari de Saki hokoru sono hana kondo wa boku ni Yasashiku mamo rasete hoshi i﻿ |-| Kanji= Kanji 僕の見る世界は 輝きだした きっかけは全てがキミの光で 咲き誇るその花 今度は僕に 優しく譲らせてほしい 暗く滲(にじ)む言葉が消えてく それはキミが連れてきた奇跡 脆(もろ)く儚(はかな)い光の粒さえ ひとつひとつ拾ってくれたね 閉じこもることに慣れていた 日陰から陽の当たる場所まで 気づかないあいだに 僕を導いた キミの見る世界は暖かくて 僕はそっと誓うよ、そのきらめきを 雨に変えて時には風になって キミという花を咲かせよう 遠く霞(かす)む光の在り処は ふたりだから見つけられたんだ 僕が目指す道の行き先を キミはそっと照らしてくれたね 初めて感じたこの気持ちは キミがくれた輝きとともに 胸に溢れ出して 僕を導いた 僕の見る世界に生まれ落ちた 新しい星にはキミが映った 願いは決まってる可憐な花が 咲き続けていけるように 迷いだって悩みだって キミが攫(さら)っていくから 僕は進めるよ 走ってゆけるよ ついてきてくれる? キミの見る世界に僕もいさせて 不器用でうまくは言えないけど 心から思うよそばにキミが いてくれてよかった、と 僕の見る世界は輝きだした きっかけは全てがキミの光で 咲き誇るその花今度は僕に 優しく譲らせてほしい |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Le monde devant mes yeux a commencé à briller Merci aux fleurs qui pousse avec ta lumière J'espère que tu me laisseras te protéger cette fois L'obscurité de ces mots commence à disparaître à cause du miracle que tu m'as apporté Malgré leur fragilité et leur fugacité Tu as pris la dernière particule de lumière De l'ombre dans laquelle je me suis réfugié Tu m'as emmené dans des endroits baignés par le soleil Tu as indiqué le chemin sans que je m'en aperçoive Le monde devant tes yeux est chaud Je promets que je vais prendre doucement cette lumière et je vais le transformer en pluie et vent , cela va te faire germer comme la fleur que tu es De plus en plus, la lumière devient distante Bien que la lumière disparaisse je l'ai atteinte parce que tu m'as aidé Le chemin de ma destinée est mon but avec toi murmures à la lumière La première fois que j'ai ressenti ce sentiment Avec la luminosité que tu m'as donnée Ton coeur débordant Il m'a aidé à aller de l'avant Le monde devant mes yeux a commencé à avoir un sens Tu réfléchit sur une nouvelle étoile L'espoir est une belle fleur qui a été décidée Nous continuerons à fleurir comme une fleur Même si je doute de ces problèmes Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes Je vais aller de l'avant Nous pouvons courir à la distance S'il te plaît viens avec moi Laisse-moi rester dans le monde que tu vois Bien que je ne puisse pas dire que je suis maladroit en même temps. Je pense au fond de mon coeur Je suis content que tu me soutiens à chaque instant Le monde devant mes yeux a commencé à briller Merci aux fleurs qui pousse avec ta lumière J'espère que tu me laisseras te protéger cette fois. Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons